buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri VS Ayano Aishi
Yuri VS Ayano Aishi is the third battle from Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E3: Doki Doki Literature Club VS Yandere Simulator: If one of these girls fall for you, get very afraid for those around you. If these two fell for the same boy, who would win his heart? Fight Location: Sayori's bedroom - Doki Doki Literature Club That selfish, entitled little brat. She had been his friend all ''these years, and she chose... now to have feelings for him? It sickened Yuri. The little bitch had kissed him so casually back at the club. Well then. Yuri felt the only reasonable option left was to cut Sayori's lips off so she could taste him all for herself. Yuri stalked silently, sticking to the shadows of the trees as she closed on the drive of her house. Silently, she crept up the stairs, and opened the door to Sayori's room. But Sayori was already gone. Was that... Yes! It was that new girl, Ayano! Yuri and Ayano immediately clocked one another. If they were here... then that meant they both wanted... No... Yuri drew her knife, as Ayano walked forwards, blood already splashed across her uniform. "You should have stayed with your books, Yuri..." she warned ominously, raising her hand. '''FIGHT!' Yuri barged in, and the pair traded swings from their knives. Ayano was at comfort, blocking a few strikes before going on the offensive. Ayano pushed, and Yuri hit hard into the wall. Ayano then lifted her knee into the chest of Yuri, before pulling her over her head, slamming her against the floor. Yuri desperately searched for a counter option, throwing one of Sayori's books at Ayano. The attack stunned her, and allowed Yuri to get back to her feet, cutting a shallow nick on the shoulder of Ayano. Yandere Chan did not take kindly to that, and kneed Yuri onto the bed. Yuri frantically fought back against the attempt to smother her, as Ayano brought the pillow down on her face. She hissed and cried out in desperation, finally pushing through the lessened pressure when Aishi turned to grab her knife. Yuri lifted the pillow, and the knife sank its metal tooth through the gentle fabric of the pillow, stopping an inch from her face. Yuri then kicked Ayano in the gut, and threw the pillow away. The staggered Ayano dragged a book from the desk, slamming it into Yuri's face, before then also throwing the nearby body of Sayori on top of her, the head of her former friend breaking Yuri's nose. Ayano looked to slam down on her with a knife, but Yuri rolled Sayori's corpse in the way, allowing the blade to sink deep into her back. Ayano dragged her knife back out of the body, looking to kill Yuri for real this time, but the Doki blasted her with a kick to the stomach. Ayano flew from the spot, skidding into the desk. Yuri was to her own feet now, and drilled one of the nearby plush items at Ayano. Aishi blocked, catching the bear, only for Yuri's knife to come through its back. The blade tip stopped right on the end of Ayano's nose - it was her turn to have dodged death by the finest of hairs. Rather than push the bird back though, Ayano took it to a side, leaving Yuri's ribs open. An elbow was firmly planted, and Yuri felt the crack of the ribs as she collapsed to the floor, short on breath. Ayano dropped the shelves down on Yuri, almost concussing her as she lifted herself up. Her knife - one of the finest in her collection - fell to Ayano, who smirked. Yuri twitched, grabbing the fallen cup from the desk and smashing it against Ayano's head, cutting under her eye. Both yanderes bled heavily, panting for breath. But Yuri had the advantage this time, slamming the stuffed cow teddy into Ayano's face, stunning her. Yuri then coiled a spare jumper of Sayori's around Ayano's neck, and began to squeeze, tightly. Ayano spluttered and choked, as her vision began to blur. No... she can't lose yet! Not when she is so close... Her hands traced across the floor... desperate... And then it cupped around the blade of a knife. She dragged it up, smashing the handle of it into Yuri's wounded ribs. The blade was of Yuri's own knife, so cut the fingers of Ayano deeply, but that mattered very little at the moment. Yuri found a way back up, before being kicked into the closet door, unhinging it. She picked up the door, swinging at Ayano - who ducked the blow. A box then fell from the top, clonking Yuri on the head, momentarily distracting her. Ayano wasted no time, she speared Yuri into the closet again, which then fell forward this time as the pair of yanderes found themselves buried under the wood and clothes inside. They delivered punched and swipes, but couldn't muster the power needed to land anything substantial. Yuri managed to direct her long legs under the way out, dragging herself through and trying to lock down the closet, barricading Ayano on the inside. Ayano wasn't easily tamed though, and her strength showed as she shoved the closet off herself just enough to pull herself through. She then flicked a handful of the screws spat out of the closet at the Doki, who shielded with a hand, taking cuts up the back of her palm. They both then grabbed for the same knife - Yuri's knife, and engaged in a battle of strength. Of course, Ayano came out ahead, pushing Yuri against the widowsill. Yuri hit hard, desperate to find a way to fight back. She cupped the plant pot in her hands, throwing it at Ayano, missing the mark. Ayano raised the knife and brought it down, cutting Yuri in the chest. Yuri cupped the wounds, dropping to her knees. Ayano grabbed her by the chin, and brushed the knife over her cheeks and under her eyes, leaving shallow cuts across the face. Yuri frantically looked around, noticing something behind Ayano that made her eyes light up. Ayano turned, desperate to snuff out the last bit of hope she had. When she turned though, nothing seemed to be standing out. When she turned back around, Yuri had withdrawn a pen from her pocket. Yes, that ''pen. Desperate in her own right, Yuri stabbed the uncapped pen right through Ayano's left eye. The yandere screamed in pain, as she released Yuri, clutching at the wound. Yuri took the knife back, and walked methodically behind Ayano. "He is mine... He was never going to be yours. Oh, don't worry though, Ayano: I'll take good care of him. For the rest of our lives." She then plunged the knife into Ayano's chest, ceasing the heart that still beat for her senpai. Not any longer. '''KO!' Speaking of that senpai, he was coming up the stairs, and Yuri could hear him. Acting quick, she put her knife in Sayori and leant Ayano on top of the corpse, before resigning to a sitting position in the corner, crying softly. He gently opened the door... Conclusion (Cues: Virus - Nate Wants to Battle) YURI WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 1st November 2019 * The final line is in reference to what happens in DDLC when the MC finds Sayori. * Initially, Ayano was going to take on Monika - also from DDLC. ** In the version of Ayano VS Monika in my college notebook, Ayano actually won! * The attack to the eye has now happened two battles in a row, and both times it has been the loser's eye that has been taken. * Thus far, this has been the hardest battle to decide on a winner for. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Knife fight Category:Yanderes themed battles Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Completed Battle